Creme Brulee ile Gelen Mutluluk
by LizLemon
Summary: Drabble. Konu: Naruto cafede çalışan garson, Sasuke'de o cafeye gelen bir müşteri.


_**Creme Brulee ile Gelen Mutluluk**_

**Konu:** _Naruto cafede çal__ışan garson, Sasuke'de o cafeye gelen bir müşteri._

Cafe Le Corda Narazaki caddesinin en ünlü cafesidir. Birçok insan bu cafeye creme brulee yemeye gelir. Hayatlarında tatmadıkları lezzetlerden birini tadarlar bu cafenin ahşap, yeni dekore edilmiş masalarında.

Le Corda'da garsonlukta 5. ayını dolduran Uzumaki Naruto'nun sırrı gülüşündeydi. En sinir bozucu müşteriler karşısında bile 32 diş durup, güleç duruşundan taviz vermezdi. 5 ay içinde 3 kez ayın elemanı seçilmesinin nedenide bu "gizli" gülüştü.

İşinin en sevdiği yani cafedeki yiyecekleri tadabilmeseydi. Yemek yemek onun duası gibiydi. Şevkle, büyük zevkle midesine yolluyordu bütün yiyecekleri.

20 Ocak günü saat 14.00 sıralarında Le Corda'nın kapısının önünde oldukça hoş, çekici, esmer bir göründü. Esmer güzelinin elinde katlanmış bir poşet bulunmaktaydı. Daha önce 7 kez bu cafeye gelmiş; hepsinde de aynı tatlıyı sipariş etmişti. Bu tatlı creme brulee idi.

Kendiliğinden açılan kapıya doğru bir adım attı. Cebinden küçük aynasını çıkardı; mükemmel yüz hatlarına bakarak saçını öne doğru hafifçe düzeltti. Harika görünüyordu. Cafeye girerek 7 numaralı masaya yöneldi. Her zamanki gibi garson olarak yine Naruto'yu çağırmıştı.

Naruto el hareketini görür görmez bu yakışıklı müşterinin yanına giderek " Hoş geldiniz. Ne alırdınız?" diye sordu. Esmer yakışıklı buğulu bir sesle "Creme brulee" diye cevap verdi. Naruto siparişi alarak 5 dakika içinde getireceğini söyledi ve gitti.

5 dakika sonra tatlı gelmişti. Adının Sasuke olduğunu öğrendiğimiz esmer yakışıklı tatlıdan bir kaşık alıp yutarak "Bu çevrenin en iyi creme brulee'sini yaptığını sloganlarınızdan biri değil mi?" diye sordu. Naruto kendinden emin bir şekilde "Elbette. Bizim creme brulee'miz bu çevrede meşhurdur. Bunu bilen müşterilerimiz hep buraya gelirler" dedi. Sasuke saatine baktıktan sonra "Peki ben daha güzel bir creme brulee keşfettim dersem ne cevap verirsin sarışın şey?" diye bir soru yöneltti. Naruto birazcık şaşırarak "Buna imkan yok. Tatlı şefimiz meşhurdur. En iyisidir" diyebildi. Sasuke kendine güveni tam bir erkek edasıyla "Peki madem bu kadar kendinden eminsin. Bir iddiaya girelimn o zaman sarışın. Ne dersin?" diye sordu. Naruto iddia girmemenin kendine yakışa kalmaycağını düşünerek iddiayı kabul etti.

Sasuke yavaşça yanında getirmiş olduğu paketi açtı. İçinden küçük, kapalı bir kutuda creme brulee çıktı. "Bu tatlının sizinkinden çok daha iyi olduğuna adım gibi eminim" dedi Sasuke. Niyeti Naruto'nun tepkisini ölçmekti sanırım. Naruto karşısındaki bu yakışıklı adamın neden böyle bir şey yaptığına anlam veremeyerek "Deneyelim o zaman" dedi. Kaşığı tatlıya götürerek creme brulee'den bir parçayı ağzına attı. Tatlı ağzında mükemmel bir haz bırakarak ona kabullenmek istemediği şeyleri söylemek zorunda bıraktı. "Bu, bunu, bunu kim yaptı?" Sasuke nahoş bir şekilde gülerek "Orası bir sır diye cevapladı" "Hmm bir iddiamız vardı değil mi sarışın? Madem kaybettin o zaman istediğimi yerine getirmelisin" Naruto bu garip adam acaba benden ne isteyecek diye düşündü. Sasuke Naruto'yu yanına oturtarak "Bu akşam cafe kapandığında buranın mutfağında seninle yemek pişirmek istiyorum" dedi. Naruto şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. Neden diye düşündü. O kadar isteyeceği şey varken neden yemek pişirmek dedi kendi kendine.

Sasuke hesabı ödedikten sonra Naruto'ya dönerek "Akşam görüşeceğiz sarışın. Sakın iddiadan cayma. Unutma sen bir erkeksin ve caymak erkekliğe yakışmaz" dedi ve cafeden uzaklaştı.

Sasuke cafeden çıktıktan sonra otomobilene giderek koltuğuna oturdu ve düşünmeye başladı. 3 aydan beridir bunu düşünüyordu. Sarışınla nasıl tanışıp yalnız kalabilirim diye düzinelerce plan yapmıştı. Mükemmelliyetçi bir insansı Sasuke. İşlerinde ufacıkta olsa bir eksikliğe dayanamazdı. Yaptığı bu planda da eğer bir hata çıkmış olsaydı sadece hesabı ödeyerek çıkıp gidecekti. Sarışını istiyordu. Onunla konuşmak bile kalbinin çarpmasına neden olmuştu. Acaba akşam yalnız kaldıklarında neler hissedecekti. Ama buna hazırlıklıydı. Sonuçta 3 aydır bugünü beklemişti.

Bir keyif sigarası yakarak "Benim olmalısın sarışın" dedi ve gaza basarak Narazaki caddesinden uzaklaştı.


End file.
